


A Moment

by mgsmurf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgsmurf/pseuds/mgsmurf
Summary: Written for the Valentine's Day Ficlet Feast over at JBO. A possible version of a shared Jaime/Brienne moment during the Dragonpit scenes for Season 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on spoilers for Season 7, so read accordingly. I am hoping the actual scene if there is such will have a bit more words between them, but had only so many words.

A lion sealed note in sprawling hand, 'Meet under Dragon Pit.' Ser Jaime strolling towards her takes away Brienne's breath. He grabs her arm, backs them into an alcove, two large bodies cram into a small space. Neither wears their armor, both their swords. 

“Cersei knows.” Jaime whispers. 

Knows of Sansa. Brienne suppresses a shiver.

“It's not safe.” He looks over his shoulder, more fear in his eyes than when he faced a bear.

Brienne let's out a shaky breath. Her hand grips his right arm above the straps for his hand. She yet has a duty to Tarth, to the living. “Jon Snow tells the truth.” Brienne's lips tighten. “You must make Cersei listen.”

Jaime sighs. “As if I could.” 

“You still support her?” Brienne tilts her head. 

Jaime scowls. “And you the Dragon Queen?”

Brienne lifts her chin. “I serve only Tarth.” Her voice rings too loud. 

He gives a half smile, glances at her hand upon his arm. “She will betray Snow.” Jaime tightens his lips. He looks tired, older. 

Brienne's eyes widen. Rumor is Jaime stands with his twin, yet here he is.... Brienne tries not to hope. “I will inform him.” So much has happened, so much to share, yet their time is too short and her feelings too large. 

Jaime steps closer, his hand upon her cheek, a darkness in his eyes. He leans up, then his lips are upon hers, soft, gentle. Brienne pulls away, blush spreading. Worry graces Jaime's features. 

Brienne struggles out, “Your sister?” 

Jaime grimaces. “Done.” He bites his lower lip. “Done.” His breathy whisper washes her. 

Brienne raises her hand, wipes a tear from his cheek. Her lips return to his, not so gentle. Madness means to break the world apart and mayhaps this moment is all they have. Her hands grip his neck and the muscle of his arm. His gold hand tugs her closer. She gasps and Jaime's tongue slips within her mouth. Brienne desires nothing but to remain here, safe in Jaime's embrace. 

Jaime pulls as far away as space allows, frown on his lips. “Please, be safe, my lady.” His tender words take her breath away. Her heart hammers, her chin wobbles. Jaime's hand upon her cheek anchors her. 

“Please do the same, Jaime,” she whispers.

He gives a small smile that she's used only his name. “I mean to.” He bows his forehead to her own. Brienne breaths him in, sweat, leather and man. 

They raise their faces and gaze upon each other. She could drown in the depths of emotion in his blue-green eyes. She could not manage words even had she any. They share a frown, spend a moment memorizing faces in case this is their last shared moment. 

“I must be back.” Then, Jaime backs away and is gone. Brienne tries to still her heart, steady her breathing, hold out hope for a future.

**Author's Note:**

> Another first kiss, clearly in the mood for such fics. And yes, echoes of the kiss from my other Valentine's Day Fic. A day late because I had to play with words to make this 500 on the dot as my own personal challenge, which it bloody well is 500 exact on my word processor who I trust more than AO3 right now.


End file.
